Fly, Dragonfly, Fly
by sun.city.carnival
Summary: The Dragonfly Festival has finally arrived in Konoha, however its a hectic rollercoaster ride of love, confusion, and hate when it comes to who is going with who...inokiba, shikatema, naruhina, nejiten, gaarasaku, and more! Check it out!
1. Dragonfly Festival

**Dragonfly Festival**

"Can you believe it's that time of year again?" a rosette with glowing emerald orbs questioned as they walked down the dirt path. She ran her fingers through her pink hair and soaked up the sun and the light breeze that blew by. Letting out a soft sigh she turned around to her group, they were returning home from a mission. "The Dragonfly Festival." She said softly to herself seeing the gates of Konoha in the distance.

"I know it's only a month away," a girl with long black hair and pale lavender eyes explained. She put her hands behind her back and continued strolling at an even pace with the two fellow guys with them. "The guys are supposed to ask girls this year." She mentioned looking over to the two guys who just shrugged it off as though it meant nothing at all to them.

"It's so dumb," one guy mumbled and the rosette turned to the hazel-eyed pineapple head to the right of Hinata. "Troublesome, why should we bother?" he questioned and Sakura rolled her emerald eyes while Hinata chuckled lightly at his question.

"I think it's a youthful conquest!" a guy with black bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut were a green suit shouted a fire in his dark eyes.

"Of course you do," Sakura chuckled softly looking at the ninja dressed in green, who rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment and confusion. "Don't lie, Shikamaru. We all know the truth." Sakura told the strategist who gave her a confused stare.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru questioned the beautiful medic who shrugged her shoulders turning on her heels and continued walking back towards Konoha, after being gone for two weeks it was good to see home.

* * *

The following day Sakura woke up and prepared herself for the day, since she had just returned Tsunade gave her two days off along with Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru. She sat on the edge of her bed after dressing herself and pulled on her shoes. Standing up she went over to her mirror and did a final check, once satisfied she nodded trotted downstairs.

Upon her arrival in the kitchen she found a note stuck onto the refrigerator. It was from her mother saying she had to go grocery shopping and she would be back around noon. Sakura looked up at the clock it was currently 9:00am exactly. Figuring she was free for the day she left the house to go talk to her friend, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura locked the door and walked down the street heading for the Yamanaka flower shop. As she walked she heard someone kids shouting. Turning around quickly she screamed as a cat jumped over her. Sakura glared at the cat and then turned to see Konohamaru and his squad running up.

"Sorry Sakura-san!" they all shouted as they rushed passed her. Shaking her head the rosette sighed and continued along her way. The memories of when she was a young genin learning the ropes of being a ninja, floated to the surface. It came to her she hadn't seen Naruto in a while, nor Kakashi. However more importantly there hadn't been any word on Sasuke in several months, she was beginning to lose faith in ever retrieving him. Sakura didn't want to be sad, knowing that the Dragonfly Festival was right around the corner.

"Sakura-san, welcome back!" a voice called from one of the many restaurants. She turned her head and smiled seeing Inuzuka Kiba, his white dog Akamaru, Sai, and Shino. "How was the mission?" Sai asked and Sakura smiled weakly shrugging her shoulders. Walking over to them she put her hands on her hips and looked them over, they seemed so relaxed.

"Have any missions lately?" she asked them.

"Actually we just got back from escorting a caravan to the ports at Suna." Kiba said grabbing a stick of hot, fresh dumplings. Sakura nodded her head and put her arms behind her back.

"Ino was with us as well," Shino said pushing up his sunglasses. Sakura frowned slightly and Sai nodded his head slowly. "She was fine until we got to Suna." He explained and Sakura expected that. Ino was in bad shape whenever it came to Temari and Shikamaru.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked concerned for her blonde haired friend.

"She's working at the flower shop today." Kiba said after swallowing his food. Sakura nodded her head and waved to the three boys quickly rushing down the street to go see how her friend was holding up.

* * *

_So this is my first fanfic on here in a long time!_

_But I think I'm ready for a challenge, so please give me so reviews with feedback._

_Or just let me know if you like it._

_THANK YOU!_

_-Sunny_


	2. Ice Cream and PickMeUps

**Ice Cream and Pick-Me-Ups**

The blonde girl sat up on a high stool tying a silky white ribbon around a beautiful white and red porcelain vase. Sighing softly she finished tying the bow and closed her eyes. The bells on the front door jingled softly in a whimsical tune and she opened her eyes. A small smile crept onto her face and she waved her hand at the rosette that entered the colorful flower shop.

"Ino-san, how are you?" Sakura asked softly walking up the main isle hoping that Ino would have just let it go. The blonde shrugged her shoulders meaning she was still bummed about what had happened. Though it wasn't like something happened she was just bummed because she knew Shikamaru had always liked her and she blamed herself for that. "The guys told me, you know?" Sakura said lightly and Ino blinked her ocean blue eyes shimmered over.

"I was doing great," Ino mumbled and Sakura leaned against the counter looking at her friend as she arranged some lilies into the vase. "Then reality all came screaming back at me." Ino faked a gently laugh and Sakura frowned, the girl was so depressed and she didn't have to be. Sighing softly Sakura ran her fingers through her shoulder length pink hair.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sakura paused when Ino turned to her. "You need to stop beating yourself up. You have no reason too." Sakura explained and Ino shook her head in disagreement.

"I do though, Sakura!" Ino snapped at her and the emerald-eyed girl stared at her friend with a look of question on her face. "I'm just so hard to be with!" Ino griped and Sakura scowled waving the matter off.

"Ino there's always a reason you'll feel not pretty enough, not smart enough, not good enough," Sakura shook her head and Ino stared at her when the bells went off again. Ino's eyes shifted to the door and Sakura continued. "Ino you don't have to feel like that though." Sakura assured her and Ino smiled weakly at her. The rosette turned to see who the customer was.

"Why are you here?" Ino questioned the new arrival. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter to the right of Sakura.

"You were a mess last night, so I guess I came to check on you." He said simply and Ino nodded her head stiffly. Sakura smiled at the guy standing beside her his chocolate hair rustled up a bit and his black jacket unbuttoned.

"I'm fine Kiba," Ino smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for coming." She said sullenly and Sakura nudged Kiba. He looked at her and she gestured for him to do something. Kiba thought for a moment it was still early, but he figured ice cream would make her feel better.

"No you're not. Now come on let's go do something fun," Kiba said walking around the counter and gently pushed Ino off the stool. She looked at him and he pulled the apron off of her. Sakura smiled warmly and walked over to Ino putting her arm through hers. "I'll take you girls for ice cream, my treat." Kiba smiled and Ino looked at them in protest, but they both said she had to go no excuses so she went along with it.

* * *

"Now I'm going to be fat," Ino muttered taking another bite out of her banana split. Sakura chuckled lightly and Kiba rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Another reason why I'm not good enough." Sakura glared at Ino and Kiba slapped his hand to his face.

"Ino stop, really you're bringing me down and I don't wanna be down I'm on vacation!" Sakura snapped at her and Ino scowled licking the chocolate syrup off of her spoon.

"It's true though!" Ino snapped back and Sakura grumbled something and Kiba looked at Ino, why would she think she's fat, her body was flawless. If anything she was a tad too skinny. "I'm gonna stop." Ino said pushing away the bowl and Kiba raised an eyebrow. Akamaru sat under the table and whimpered slightly.

"No, no. Eat up, I paid for it and you are not fat!" Kiba urged her and Ino looked at him with her pretty blue eyes. "If anything Ino-san you're too skinny." Kiba told her and Ino looked at him with softened eyes.

"Okay, I guess one banana split won't hurt." Ino sighed taking another bite and Kiba smiled nodding to her eating his own ice cream. Sakura looked between the two and a plan started to storm in her mind.

* * *

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura called out running after the dog like guy. He turned around and gave her a small smile his fangs showing slightly. Sakura new that this was the pick-me-up that Ino needed. She never figured it be Kiba, but the way Ino looked at him at the ice cream shop it was so meant to be. Kiba was becoming concerned that Sakura was just staring at him and not saying anything. He raised an eyebrow and Sakura shook off her daze and laughed lightly. "Sorry, I have a question to ask you." Sakura said and Kiba blinked a few times.

"Um, sure ask away." Kiba told her and Sakura licked her soft petal colored lips.

"What do you think of Ino?" Sakura asked and Kiba stared at her blankly. He was completely caught off guard by her question. His eyes looked around the surrounding area hoping that no one was around. Kiba suppressed a soft laugh and shoved his hands into his pockets. Akamaru wagged his tail and nudged Kiba's hip lightly. The dog boy turned to his companion and then back to the rosette awaiting his reply.

"What?" Kiba asked shaking his head. He understood the question, but he didn't get why she was asking him so randomly.

"What do you think of Ino?" Sakura repeated her question looking straight into Kiba's eyes.

"Why are you asking?" he asked. She chuckled softly and started to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Just answer the question." Sakura told him and Kiba shrugged his shoulders, what kind of answer could he really give her. She stared at him waiting for him to speak again.

"She's a beautiful, sweet, woman." Kiba replied and Sakura smiled warmly.

* * *

_Here's the second chapter._

_What did you think, please leave a review!_

_Love ya!_

_-Sunny_


	3. From Your Secret Admirer

**From Your Secret Admirer**

"Oi, Sakura-san what are you doing?" Sai questioned walking up to the rosette who was sitting across the street at a small magazine stand looking over at the Yamanaka flower shop. Sai stopped when he got close enough and Sakura glanced at him. "Sakura-san?" he repeated her name and she licked her lips closing the magazine she was pretending to read and looked at him.

"I'm busy, can this wait?" Sakura asked him crossing one leg over the other. Sai blinked a few times and gave her a very confused smile.

"Sure, I guess." Sai shrugged and was about to turn around, but Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the seat next to her. He looked at her totally lost about her actions. "Sakura-san, I thought you were busy?" he said cluelessly and she told him to keep quiet. Sai never could understand the rosette she was an odd one at times.

"I'm waiting for Ino's shift to end." Sakura spoke and Sai looked at her.

"Why not just go in and ask her?" Sai asked her.

"Cause I don't want her to know or see me." Sakura replied and Sai tried to make sense of it all, but he was drawing blanks. He was about to ask another question, but she quickly covered his mouth and lifted a magazine to block half her face. Sai's eyes drifted over to the flower shop seeing Ino walking out. Sakura watched closely and Ino went out for her lunch break, sighing with relief she removed her hand from Sai's mouth.

"Uh, I'm confused why are you waiting for her to leave and then hiding from her?" Sai asked her and Sakura turned to him, he was pretty much involved so she figured she might as well tell him her plan.

"Because it's all part of my plan," Sakura paused and Sai was about to speak, but she started up again. "I have a plan to get Ino back to her normal self. She's so depressed and it's so silly!" Sakura scolded of her blonde friend and Sai nodded his head slowly.

"And why are you stalking her?" Sai questioned and Sakura grumbled something under her breath and stood up. She gestured for him to follow and he did.

"We're sending her flowers." Sakura told him and Sai raised an eyebrow lost in her plan.

"Couldn't you have just came here while she was here and buy a bouquet and be like 'these are for you Ino, don't be sad' wouldn't that have worked?" Sai asked and Sakura huffed waving off his question as they entered the shop.

"Hello Sakura-san, how are you?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked and Sakura smiled warmly and bowed to her along with Sai beside her. "Hello Sai, you both just missed Ino if you're here to see her." Mrs. Yamanaka explained her soft blue eyes studying them both. Sakura waved her hand gesturing that she was there for a different matter.

"Yamanaka-san, I wanted to buy a Dragonfly Lily Bouquet," Sakura said calmly and Ino's mother smiled warmly. "I'm buying it for my friend actually, he wants me to send it to Ino." Sakura explained Ino's mother went wide-eyed for a moment and then chuckled lightly nodding her head.

"I see, so this is why you waited until Ino left." Sai said to himself and Sakura turned nodding her head, now that was a lie. However she didn't want Sai and Ino's mother on her case. Sakura was actually doing this of her own free will to start up something. She was just kindling the fire a bit until Ino and the guy Sakura wanted her with realized they should be together.

* * *

"Where have you been all day I thought you were going to come swimming with us," Hinata paused as Sakura walked into the small BBQ place. "We waited about half an hour and just went without you." Hinata explained softly and Sakura waved the matter off sitting across from her lavender-eyed friend.

"Where are the others, cause I have to tell you something," Sakura paused and looked around for the group. "For your ears only." Sakura said pointing to Hinata who seemed a bit uneasy all of the sudden. She wanted to know why only she could know and no one else.

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice shouted loudly and Sakura turned around seeing the knucklehead ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. She smiled warmly and stood up walking over to him. "I haven't see you in a while!" he grinned and Sakura chuckled lightly nodding her head in agreement. She gave him a small hug and they both sat at the table.

"It's good to see you again to Naruto," Sakura smiled then turned to Hinata who was blushing slightly as Naruto sat beside her. "How was the water today?" Sakura asked both of them.

"It was nice, you should have come." Hinata said lightly and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, why didn't you come?" Naruto asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders shaking her head.

"I had to do some stuff." Sakura spoke with a small smile and Hinata raised an eyebrow at her. Naruto being as dense as he was just shrugged it off and went on talking about some other nonsense.

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked Chouji standing next to him excited that they were going to eat some BBQ.

"Things." Sakura replied looking at the strategist who shrugged it off and gestured for her to scoot over. She did as she was told and the two sat beside her.

"Sakura-san, where were you earlier I thought you were coming swimming with us." Tenten spoke her coffee brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight pouring into the room from the window.

"I was, but I had some things to take care of." Sakura lied, she was busy working on her plan, which she really wanted to tell Hinata about. Tenten nodded in understanding and sat down beside Naruto. Neji came up next and Sakura looked at him. "You went swimming?" Sakura asked pointing to Neji the stoic ninja who was so rigid, it looked like he never had any fun.

"Reluctantly." Neji replied and Sakura chuckled at his tone and expression that he sent towards Tenten who winked at him. The longhaired Hyuuga sat down next to Tenten and Chouji as they waited for their food to be finished cooking.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hinata asked as Sakura and her stood outside of the BBQ restaurant waiting for the others to come outside.

"I'm playing cupid." Sakura said and Hinata shook her head not understanding. "I'm going to make two of are good friends realize they are the second greatest love affair of the year!" Sakura squeaked happily and Hinata giggled lightly at her friend's excitement.

"Wait? Second? Which friends?" Hinata questioned and Sakura looked around and gestured for Hinata to come closer.

"Me at this dumpling it's delicious!" Sakura laughed and Hinata rolled her eyes at her rosette friend. "Kiba and Ino." Sakura whispered and Hinata's eyes went wide open. She shook her head.

"Why?" Hinata asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"They'd be cute that's why." Sakura answered and Hinata scowled that wasn't a decent answer.

"They don't even get along that well." Hinata stated and Sakura waved it off.

"It's so first grade, it's perfect!" Sakura cheered and Hinata shook her head.

"What's perfect?" Shikamaru asked walking out with Neji tagging along beside him.

"Nothing," Sakura replied. "Ready to go?" she asked seeing the rest of the group walking out. They were going to play some soccer out at the park for a while before they headed home. The group nodded and they all started talking amongst themselves heading for the park.

"Sakura you can't do it." Hinata whispered to her friend as they trailed behind the group.

"Yes, yes I can. I already took the first step of the plan anyways." Sakura smiled and Hinata's mouth opened slightly.

"Which was?" Hinata asked and Sakura showed her a small card with writing on it. Taking it from her Hinata read it and looked back to Sakura. "You bought her flowers?" Hinata asked.

"From her secret admirer." Sakura smiled and Hinata shook her head, she didn't see the plan working. Sure Kiba and Ino knew each other, but they only talked to each other when they had to other than that, they never really did. However she wouldn't argue with Sakura, she would go through with it either way.

* * *

_And yet again another chapter!_

_Please, please, send me some reviews!_

_Thank you for reading._

_-Sunny_


	4. Wild At Heart

**Wild At Heart**

"Good morning, Shikamaru," Ms. Yamanaka spoke while a tired Shikamaru drug his feet along the ground. He turned to her and smiled weakly giving a small nod. "I haven't see you around in a while, how have you been?" she asked continuing to water her flowerbeds in front of the shop. The morning sun was beaming down the street giving it a warm spring glow.

"I've been alright," he shrugged his shoulders and she smiled at him. "How's Ino and everything?" he asked. Of course everyone knew that Shikamaru and Ino hardly spoke ever since they broke up about two months ago.

"Well according to Sakura someone around here has a crush on Ino." Ms. Yamanaka smirked and Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow slightly intrigued and slightly jealous.

"Did she say who?" Shikamaru questioned and Ino's mother shook her head. At first he was relieved, but at the same time a bit concerned. He wondered who it could be, Ino knew so many people it was hard to narrow it down. "I see. Well I have to report to the Hokage, good day Ms. Yamanaka." Shikamaru said politely bowing to the woman and she bowed back. Waving as she left she turned around and saw Ino standing by the entrance.

"Someone has a crush on me?" Ino asked and her mother pretended to zip her lips and walked away leaving her daughter in question.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino shouted running down the street towards the hospital to catch up with the rosette. The emerald-eyed beauty turned around and waved to her friend as she jogged up. Ino panted a bit and fanned herself while Sakura stared in wonder. "I wanted…to ask you…who the crush is." Ino panted and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"How'd you find out about that?" Sakura asked out of curiosity she'd be able to weave herself through the troubles. Ino straightened out and took in a breath. "Who told you?"

"No one, I overheard my mom talking to Shikamaru." Sakura pressed her lips into a firm line and nodded. Ino stepped closer to her and she stepped one step backwards. "Tell me who." Ino commanded and Sakura shook her head clapping her hands together.

"You'll just have to find out on your own." Sakura explained and Ino glared her blue eyes turning into little daggers of annoyance. The rosette laughed lightly and Ino clenched her fist and turned away from her. "See you later." Sakura waved walking off, but Ino walked up beside her and Sakura sighed.

"I'm going to get it out of you today," Ino paused and they rounded a corner she was about to speak again when they spotted Tenten and Neji. Sakura gasped and grabbed Ino's wrist pulling her around the corner. Both poked their heads around and stared in amazement. "No flipping way!" Ino squeaked and Sakura nudged her to keep her voice down.

"No, no, they're teammates remember maybe they are just talking about that," Sakura tried, but Ino disagree. Tenten was up against the wall and Neji had one arm over her head, teammates didn't talk to each other like that. The brunette girl chuckled softly and looked down at the ground her cheeks having a soft pink glow. Ino's mouth was slowly dropping more and open. Suddenly Neji was slowly leaning forward and Tenten's eyes were beginning to close. Right when their lips met Ino hit Sakura's arm laughing and the rosette beamed. Tenten stood onto her tiptoes her arms slowly going around his neck and his arms around her waist. "Holy shit." Sakura gasped.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Ino-san!" Ino and Sakura both froze and whipped around quickly seeing Naruto and Kiba walking up. They both signaled them to shut up. Ino turned back to see if Neji and Tenten were still there, but they were gone. She hissed and turned around to look at the two guys.

"Damn it you guys!" Sakura growled and the two guys stopped looking very confused. Ino scowled at them and Naruto and Kiba looked to each other shrugging.

"What did we do?" they both asked.

"Nothing, just, whatever!" Ino snapped waving the matter off. She sighed and turned back to Sakura grabbing her arm. "You didn't get out of it, so now if you don't mind let's talk." Ino said pulling Sakura away. The rosette groaned and reluctantly went with Ino to avoid further arguments. The two boys stood where they were and watched the girls take off in a hurry.

"That was…odd." Kiba muttered and Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_Whooo! I got one review, but I would love to get more._

_Please, please send me a review._

_Hope you guys liked the NejiTen scene lol._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Sunny_


End file.
